


A Deficiency of Experience

by chellefic



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brennan thinks she suffers from a lack of experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deficiency of Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kiss Bingo prompt of experimental: hot and cold.

"I would like you to kiss me."

"Excuse me, sweetie, but did you just say I should kiss you?"

Brennan nods. "I did."

Angela looks at the bottle of wine on the coffee table. It's only two-thirds gone. "Why?"

"Because," Brennan says, leaning forward and putting her wine glass on the table, "you have sex with women and I've never kissed a woman. It's a deficiency of experience which I would like to correct."

"Sweetie--" Ang says slowly, trying to figure out how to say 'no.' Angela has been down this road before and it never goes anywhere good.

"You always call me 'sweetie,' which means you must have some affection for me, and I know I like you, which makes you the perfect woman for me to kiss."

"I call you sweetie because you're my best friend, and kissing your best friend is never a good idea."

"Booth is my best male friend and you're always trying to get me to kiss him."

"That's because you and Booth are meant to be," Angela answers, drawing her legs up under her.

Brennan shakes her head. "No one is meant to me. There is no such thing as destiny."

"Well there is such a thing as messing up a perfectly good friendship."

"I don't see how a kiss is going to do that." For a genius, Brennan can be damned single-minded. "Unless you don't find me attractive, which I would understand. Even though I am generally considered quite pretty, attraction is highly individual--"

"I think you're beautiful." Brennan is beautiful inside and out. She's brave and kind, in her own peculiar way, but she's more damaged than she will ever admit. That's where the danger lies. Angela knows herself too well. Knows how easily she could convince herself that she can heal the hurt left by Brennan's messed up family.

But she can't. She isn't what Brennan needs and she's too smart to let herself pretend otherwise.

"I think you're beautiful, too."

A single kiss, the feel of another woman's lips, that might be something she can give, as long as it stops there. Angela holds up a single finger. "One kiss."

Brennan smiles. It's a little lop-sided. "Two. No experiment can be done once. You have to replicate the results."

Angela should stick to her guns, but Brennan is irresistible like this, smiling and vulnerable. "Okay, but only two."

Still wearing the lop-sided smile, Brennan slides closer on the couch, not stopping until her thigh is touching Angela's knee.

Lowering her legs, Angela shifts so they're sitting side-by-side. She studies Brennan's face for a moment, then touches her cheek. Brennan interprets the touch as the signal it is and leans toward her.

The kiss is an easy slide of lips against lips. It lasts far longer than a first kiss should.

"That was very pleasant," Brennan says and Angela opens her eyes, smiles.

"Yes, it was."

The smile Brennan gives her in response isn't at all lopsided.

Brennan reaches up and strokes a hand through Ang's hair. Then she cups the side of Ang's neck in her hand and kisses her.

There is nothing easy about this kiss, nothing sweet. It's sex incarnate and Ang has no idea how to keep up. Instead of trying, she lets Brennan press her back into the couch and parts her lips, lets Brennan inside.

Wrapping her arms around Brennan's neck, she feels the weight of Brennan's breasts against her own, feels her arousal staring to build as Brennan kisses her with all the thoroughness she brings to her work. It should be weird to think Brennan kisses with the same intensity with which she studies dead bodies, but for some reason the thought just turns her on more.

Brennan finally pulls back, leaving Ang to catch her breath.

"That was better," Brennan says.

Angela laughs. "Yes, it was."

"More wine?" Brennan asks, picking up the bottle and holding it over Angela's glass.

And this is why Angela has to stop at two, because Brennan can separate sex from friendship, sex from love. Brennan is all about compartments, and Angela has never been good at fitting into tight spaces. Or at least staying in them.

The air conditioner has chilled the room more than is comfortable and Ang wraps her arms around herself. "Sure. I'd love some more wine."


End file.
